The use of cyclodextrin as a complexing agent for materials is well documented, including the disclosures in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,102,564 and 5,234,610, Gardlik, Trinh, Banks, and Benvegnu, said patents being incorporated by reference. Despite the voluminous art relating to the preparation and use of cyclodextrin complexes in various products, there has been a continuing, need for improved processes for preparing products such as dryer-added fabric sheets containing, e.g., cyclodextrin/perfume complexes.
Processes for preparing dryer-added fabric softener articles containing cyclodextrin complexes of, e.g., perfume have been disclosed as set forth in detail in the patents incorporated by reference herein. However, the commercial realities of preparing successful consumer products require simple processes. It is not sufficient that the complex can be prepared and incorporated. For commercial success, the cost must be commensurate with the benefit obtained. The previous lack of commercial use and/or success for complexes in consumer products is undoubtedly related to the excessive expense of producing such complexes and incorporating them into products.